


The Nuisances of Organic Life Forms

by ThatDamGirl (Reveles)



Series: Di Immortales [5]
Category: The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Camp Jupiter (Percy Jackson), Demigods, Gen, Mount Olympus (Percy Jackson), POV Hephaestus, POV Outsider, Post-The Tower of Nero (Trials of Apollo)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28801749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reveles/pseuds/ThatDamGirl
Summary: 'Hephaestus would be the first to admit that he wasn't great with organic life forms. He much preferred  his creations to actual people. He supposed this was why he hadn't noticed Apollo's odd behaviour after being restored to Olympus until the god in question walked into his workshop'
Relationships: Apollo & Hephaestus (Percy Jackson), Apollo & Meg McCaffrey
Series: Di Immortales [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100783
Comments: 10
Kudos: 107





	The Nuisances of Organic Life Forms

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like Hephaestus might not be as bad at reading people as he thinks, and so I wrote with his thoughts on Apollo post-TOA. I hope you like it!

Hephaestus would be the first to admit that he wasn't great with organic life forms. He much preferred his creations to actual people. He supposed this was why he hadn't noticed Apollo's odd behaviour after being restored to Olympus until the god in question walked into his workshop.

Hephaestus looked up from where he was working on a small bronze spider (a ploy to frighten Athena), as he heard a hesitant knock on the door of his workshop. It was odd, he thought as he walked over to the door, no one ever visited him at the workshop, and if anyone was ever to, most of the gods would just walk right in. Because of this, he was quite surprised when he opened the heavy metal door to find Apollo standing there. 

At first, it took Hephaestus a moment to recognise him, Apollo had started to wear his blond hair shorter and darker, his skin was paler than usual, and his build less muscular. Overall, he looked like a combination of his godly form, and the mortal form that he had been forced into for his trials. It was almost like he was so used to appearing as the unassuming mortal boy he was finding it hard to go back to who he was before. It nearly seemed like he didn't really want to.

"Apollo. What do you want?" Hephaestus asked gruffly.

"Uh, well, I wanted to know if it would be possible to develop a way for demigods to use phones without it attracting monsters," Apollo replied, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans, and looking for all the world like a teenaged mortal boy.

It took a moment for Hephaestus to process his half-brother's request, "Why do you care if the demigods can use phones or not? It hardly effects us,"

A barely concealed flicker of anger passed over Apollo's face, "They need an easier way of communication. You don't know how hard it is for them, this is something simple that would make a lot of a difference. It could let them contact their mortal parents when they're at camp. And, um, it could even benefit us, if they can communicate faster on quests,"

Hephaestus considered Apollo's argument, "Very well, I'll look into it,"

He had expected Apollo to disappear as soon as he got what he wanted, but instead the blond god smiled and said, "Thank you. If there's anything I can do to help with this, just ask. It only seems fair considering I asked you to do this for me,"

"Uh, you're welcome?" it came out more like a question. No god had ever thanked Hephaestus for making something for them. Perhaps Apollo had changed more than he had originally thought. "I'll start working on it now," Hephaestus turned around and closed the door before Apollo could say anything else.

The automated spider forgotten, Hephaestus set to work on his new challenge. It took him only a week before he had solved the issue and created a small microchip to go in each demigod's phone (compatible with all brands and models of course). The microchip would act somewhat like a VPN, controlling where the signal's location was said to be, except, it would always make monsters think that the phone was one hundred kilometres in a randomly generated direction of where it actually was, thus misdirecting any evil entities who were hoping to hunt some demigods.

He triumphantly took his creation and teleported to the Palace of the Sun, hoping to show Apollo, but he was no where to be found. Instead of searching the whole world for the sun god, Hephaestus decided to wait for sunset. After all, Apollo always returned to the stables every night without fail. Tonight was no different, he watched as the sun chariot (in Apollo's favourite Maserati form), landed before morphing back into it's original state as a horse drawn chariot. 

Apollo climbed out and started to take care of his horses, not having noticed Hephaestus yet. He looked the same as he had when he'd visited the workshop, and it wasn't just his looks, he had a different air to him, something more... human. Hephaestus shook off that confusing observation and walked over to him.

"I finished it," he said and Apollo startled, turning around swiftly as his bow materialised out of thin air and he drew it, aiming an arrow straight at Hephaestus's face before realising who it was.

Apollo blinked in surprise, "Oh, it's you," he lowered the bow, looking sheepish.

Hephaestus waved him off, "Yes, it's me. I finished it," he handed Apollo the microchip and some rolled up papers, "Here's one of them, you can put it inside of a phone and it'll misdirect monsters. I've also got a copy of the blueprints here so you can give them to my cabin at Camp Half-Blood and the workshop at Camp Jupiter, so they can mass produce them,"

Apollo looked at the microchip in wonder, "Thank you. I'll take it to them right away,"

"Making it was actually fun," Hephaestus replied, already starting to disappear, teleporting back to his workshop, "It's good to have you back, Apollo,"

As Hephaestus fully disappeared, he caught a the look on Apollo's face, like he wasn't sure that he agreed. What had happened to the sunny god? Hephaestus knew he wasn't the best at reading people, but even he could see that Apollo had changed so much from who he was before. An upgraded version, a V-8 compared to his old 4-cylinder.

Once he was back in the workshop, Hephaestus cast his attention back to Apollo, watching from afar as he gave the blueprints to Hephaestus's children, explaining what they were and what they could do (and also getting them to promise to send some to people called Leo, Piper and Calypso). Hephaestus smiled fondly as his children immediately set to work mass-producing the microchips. 

He nearly missed the fact that Apollo's last stop was to give the original to a young girl wearing black rhinestone glasses who laughed and told him "I don't even have a phone, stupid,"

Apollo only smiled in response and passed her a sleek black object, "You do now. So we can keep in contact like this, even when Zeus refuses to let me leave Olympus,"

The girl wrinkled her nose, "Gods use phones?"

"Some of us do, we're not that old!" Apollo laughed

"You're like, four thousand,"

"Shut up, Meg,"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this and I would love to hear what you thought of it! If any of you have any requests for TOA fics, just tell me and I'll be happy to write them!  
> I hope the rest of your day/night is amazing! Vale!  
> ~ThatDamGirl


End file.
